List of crossover characters in Cyber Hero series
This is the list of licensed guest characters from different pop culture (such as anime and manga characters and Olympic mascots) who appears as crossover characters in Cyber Hero series. However, they only appear in some special episodes and the fan-made works (such as comics) but not in the main storyline. The ones that aren't in the list could be a hostile crossover character to the main protagonist. This page is work in progress. List of Crossovers Akashic Records of Bastard Magic Instructor *Sistine Fibel *Rumia Tingel *Re=L Rayford NOTE: Despite of being lazy and constantly bored by everything, Glenn Radars will not appear in Cyber Hero series as a crossover character. Final Fantasy *Lightning Farron - She appears as a background character in the streets of Cyber Tokyo. *Serah Farron - She appears as a background character in the streets of Cyber Tokyo. The iDOLM@STER Both from the original and Cinderella Girls appears in the special episodes. They supposed to be a rival to Love Live! but Crystal Productions along with Bandai Namco are decided not to. However, they changed it to friends and relatives instead. From the original iDOLM@STER *Haruka Amimi - Appears as a former idol who resides in her residence next to the beach along with Chihaya. *Chihaya Kisaragi - Appears as a former idol who resides in her residence next to the beach along with Haruka. *Makoto Kikuchi - Appears as an owner of the healthy grocery in Ahakigara. *Ami and Mami Futami - Appears as one of the civilians. *Miki Hoshii - Appears as an owner of the an anime and cosplay shops in Ahakigara. *Takane Shijou *Producer - He does not have an actual appearance in the special episode but he appears as Cyber Guy O in disguise in order to surprise Kotori. *Kotori Otonashi - Appears as a receptionist who works SKY Productions until her retirement. However, it is revealed that she is Kotori Minami's cousin due to her same first name that she had. Also as a close relative to Chris-Skywarp. From iDOLM@STER Cinderella Girls *Aiko Takamori *Akane Hino *Aki Yamato *Ayame Hamaguchi *Ayuna Hamakawa *Azuka Ninomiya *Azuki Momoi *Eve Santaclaus *Haru Yuuki *Hinako Kita *Hitomi Niwa *Hotaru Shiragiku *Kai Nishijima *Kako Takafuji *Kana Imai *Karen Hojo *Koume Shirasaka *Kozue Yusa *Mio Honda *Miria Akagi *Misaki Etou *Miyako Anzai *Miyo Harada *Otoha Umeki *Rina Fujimoto *Sae Kobayakawa *Sakura Muramatsu *Sanae Katagiri *Seira Mizuki *Yao Fueifuei *Yuzu Kitami NOTE: The only crossover characters from this licensed work who resides in Chris's residence are Aiko Takamori, Azuki Momoi, Kako Takafuji, Koume Shirasaka, Kozue Yusa, Miyo Harada, Seira Mizuki, Yao Fueifuei, and Yuzu Kitami who are also some of his relatives while the others resides in their own residence around in either both Cyber Tokyo and Japan. Kantai Collection Only Mutsu and Shigure are appears in the special episodes as Mitze and Shimi due to Crystal Productions decided to renamed both of them in order to avoid confusions with real-life WWII ships after they acquired a licensed from their original characters. Aside from Mutsu and Shigure, other characters appears as a non-speaking cameo character with the exclusion of Shimakaze who was rejected due to Crystal Productions that the character's clothing is deemed inappropriate. *Mutsu *Shigure Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne *Madoka Kyouno *Lan Love Live! School Idol Festival In the special episodes of Cyber Hero: Source of Power, the µ's music idol group appears as anime and art fan club members who resides in Chris-Skywarp's residence since they treated him as a relative and family members after they found him. They dressed with their unique idol attire as a sleeping and home clothing while sometimes they dressed regular clothing. They consists of the following below: *Honoka Kosaka - appears as one of the club members who enjoys anime art and drawing. She is the most cheerful club member to Chris and his friends. *Eli Ayase - appears as one of the club members who enjoys art and drawing. She is also a close relative to Chris. Also she and Kotori are fans of Cyber Guy due to their childhood memories. *Kotori Minami - appears as one of the club members who enjoys art and drawing and also participates on baking and anime clubs. She is also a close relative to Chris. Also she and Eli are fans of Cyber Guy due to their childhood memories. *Nozomi Tojo - appears as one of the club members who love painting. *Umi Sonoda - appears as one of the club members who loves fashion along with her fellow relative Maki. *Maki Nishikino - appears as one of the club members who loves fashion along with her fellow relative Umi. *Rin Hoshizora - appears as one of the club members who loves cute pets. *Hanayo Koizumi - appears as one of the club members who loves gardening and also she likes art too since she is seen painting flowers. *Nico Yazawa - appears as one of the club members who enjoys with her fellow club members and also a playmate to Chris. Love Live! Sunshine!! In one special episode that features all Love Live! crossover characters, the Aquors will make their appearances as a guest rivalry to both Chris-Skywarp and his family relatives, the µ's. According to Eli and Kotori, it appears that they are responsible of ended up of the µ's career from being a music idol group. However, this time, all of the members (except for Ruby Kurosawa and You Watanabe, who are left from the group after they saw her fellow friends) accompanied with Britanny-Harris and some members of the Yokawa Haikatzu's Special Security Force division. After each presentation, a brief message from the Yokawan Special Security Force spoken regarding what Chris/Cyber Guy did in order to hunt him down. Later, it appears that they are all brainwashed since both Ruby Kurosawa and You Watanabe are defected to the side of good. They consists of the following: *Chika Takami *Dia Kurosawa *Hanamaru Kunikida *Kanan Matsuura *Mari Ohara *Riko Sakurauchi *Ruby Kurosawa - Later allies with Chris-Skywarp and the µ's. *Yoshiko Tsushima *You Watanabe - Later allies with Chris-Skywarp and the µ's. NOTE: This is actually referenced to the real-life controversial incidents related to the anime series that happened this year such as the vandalism incident involving manhole covers bearing the images of the main characters in June 2018 and known for bad press generated by badly-behaving fans that lead to cancel all Love Live! Events in Akihabara. Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) *Nanoha Takamachi *Fate Testarossa *Subaru Nakajima *Fuka Reventon *Vivio Nitroplus None of any works from this company appears as crossover guest in this series other than the mascot itself which is Super Sonico (renamed as Sonique in Cyber Hero series) *Sonique - Guest character based on Super Sonico. She appears as an orphan girl who was adopted by Cyber Guy after her parents disappeared. She resides with Chris-Skywarp along with µ's. Also she befriends with Matthew-Cirrius. Olympic Mascots During Olympic specials, some mascot made their recurring appearance in some special episodes. *Su - Guest character based on Soohorang. *Tomi - Guest character based on Tom. *Vincy - Guest character based on Vinicius. Puella Magi Madoka Magica All of the main characters from this licensed series appears as a background characters with the exception of Kyouko Sakura. *Madoka Kaname *Sayaka Miki *Mami Tomoe *Homura Akemi Sword Art Online *Asuna *Sinon Trivia *Like in the original unreleased Cyber Hero series, the series supposed to feature Angelic Layer characters as guests but the producers and creators of the series decided not to include them due to fact that the villain propaganda posters (especially the Misoan Empire and Yokawa Haikatzu) features Misaki Suzuhara depicted her as a dictator and leader of a terrorist group which is considered offensive and being sarcastic to most anime and manga fans. *Also Crystal Productions supposed to feature crossover with Disney to promote for Wreck-It Ralph series. However, the idea was cut. Category:Lists Category:Guest Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Licensed Characters